


Love and Comfort

by theinsandoutsofcastiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Mentions of Rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-27 03:21:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9950048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theinsandoutsofcastiel/pseuds/theinsandoutsofcastiel
Summary: If you get time could you do one about crowley and the reader dating and him finding out she had been raped and him comforting her. Fluffly possibly fluffy smut. Please and thank you so much. AND Could I please have a fic where the reader was raped and she admits it to her s/o and then fluff. No smut please, just love and comfort.





	

Warnings: Mentions of rape

Fic:

You had been dating the King of Hell for a while now and he had been hinting for weeks that he wanted to have sex with you, but you weren’t sure you could take that step, not yet. Crowley holds you in his arms, pulling you closer and kissing you. It quickly becomes too much and you have to push him away.

“Did I do something wrong?” Crowley asks, his eyes searching yours.

“No,” you tell him, “I’m just not ready to take things any further yet.”

“I understand,” Crowley says, brushing your hair behind your ear.

“I don’t think you do,” you retort, looking away.

“Then explain it to me,” Crowley insists, “Please, Love, I want to understand.”

“I -” you begin, your voice cracking from the painful memory, “It happened before we met … I was out by myself and … and he cornered me … I tried, but I couldn’t stop him.”

“Y/N,” Crowley says gently, “Do you mean …” You nod in response, tears falling from your eyes. “Y/N, I’m so sorry, I didn’t know,” Crowley whispers, wiping away your tears.

“How could you?” you ask, “I never told you.”

“I’m glad you trust me enough to tell me,” Crowley tells you, gently pulling you to him and wrapping his arms around you. You bury his face in his chest, his jacket soaking up your tears. “What can I do?” Crowley questions, “Anything you want, name it and it’s yours.”

You don’t answer. Crowley cards his fingers through your hair and places kisses to the top of your head, trying to console you. You fist your hand in his jacket, holding him closer as you cry. “I’m sorry,” you mutter through your sobs.

“No, Love,” Crowley shushes, “Don’t ever be sorry for something someone else did.”

“I know, but -” you begin.

“Y/N,” Crowley stops you, “You should never have to feel like this was your fault and you should never have to apologize.”

“Thank you, Crowley,” you whisper, “I love you.”  
“I love you too, Y/N,” Crowley replies, doing everything he can to comfort you.


End file.
